I'm With You  Noah and Kurt
by LostInCharliesEyes
Summary: Noah Puckerman and Kurt Hummel are as different as 2 boys can get. Their personalities have always clashed, but one rainy night will change everything either of them thought about who they are and what they want. mentions of brittana, finchel, and tartie
1. How His Movie Would Open

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor do I own any of the characters in this story. If I owned Kurt, oh the things I'd do to him…

Video for this series: .com/watch?v=ecQpyuMc4j8

Puck runs his fingers through Kurt's brunette hair. He gazes at his soft face, eyes closed and a smile lingering. He plants light kisses on his eye lashes. Kurt nuzzles his face into Puck's neck. Puck drifts off to sleep soon after Kurt begins to purr.

That's how his movie would open. A sweet moment between two characters, who may or may not be in love. May or may not have just had sex. May or may not intend to do it again.

Kurt wakes up and looks at his clock. 9:45 am. Puck is no longer lying next to him. His mind races for a moment, before he relaxes. His dad is off on a "mini vacation" with Finn's mom and Finn disappeared the day before, promising he'd be back before their parents returned. Kurt doesn't take the time to put on anything, but boxers. He walks upstairs and to the kitchen, where he finds Puck. He's bending over in the fridge. He stands up straight and closes the door, eggs in hand.

"Noah," Kurt whispers. Puck saunters over and places a kiss on his forehead.

"Good morning Kurt," he murmurs, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. "I trust you slept well?"

"Great. You?"

"Your bed is really comfy, and having you next to me only made it better," Puck smirks. He returns to cooking. Kurt just leans against the wall, watching as he cracks eggs into a bowl and stirs them rapidly, adding milk. Kurt, unable to resist, walks over behind Puck. Puck smiles as Kurt wraps his arms around his waist, resting his head against his shoulder blade. _He's so small. _Puck finds himself thinking.

"How did this happen?" Kurt asks, almost to himself. Puck soaks a piece of bread in the egg mixture and puts it on the pan, before glancing at Kurt. His eyes are closed and his face is peaceful.

"You know, I was just thinking about that earlier." Puck smirks at the French toast when he feels Kurt's lips on the back of his neck. His hands move up and down his well-muscled stomach.

"And did you come to a conclusion?" Kurt asks, stretching his neck to nibble on Puck's ear. Puck glances down at Kurt's feet. He's on his tip-toes. He can't believe how cute he finds Kurt on his tip-toes.

"I actually did."

"So what is it?" Kurt inquires, letting his fingertips slip just under the band of Puck's boxers.

"It all started at the first rehearsal when we came back to school. You know after Beth was born. After regional's. After summer." Kurt thought about this silently.

"You're right. That's exactly when it started."

**Okay so the story is now going to a point of memories so it'll be Kurt and Puck's POV back and forth. Never anyone else's. I dislike writing in past tense though so it'll be in present tense though. Thank you for reading and a review would be GREATLY appreciated. Good reviews are like crack to me. Keeps me awake at night to write more. :P**


	2. Wagging His Finger in Satan's Lair

Okay, italics are thoughts. That's all you really need to know.

Puck's POV

"Do I have to go?" I whine to Finn.

"Yes. You're going. Mr. Schue will have a fit if you don't."

"My heads killing me," I lie, closing my locker.

"Take Tylenol."

"I lost my voice."

"You're talking to me right now." _Damn you Finn Hudson._

"Oh. Shit. Okay, I'll be there."

"See you then," Finn says and walks into his class. I drag myself to my next class. I spend half the class sleeping and the other half sexting Santana. Hummel sits in the back and he's quietly yelling at someone on the phone. I wonder if the teacher will notice. She doesn't, which is shocking because his voice is so whiney and aggravated. _Oh god._ Now he's wagging his finger in the air like the person he's on the phone with can see it.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" he whispers. _He's such a chick._

The bell rings and I jump out of my seat. After dropping off my unused notebook at my locker, I head to glee rehearsal. I take a seat behind Mercedes, who's putting away her phone. Hummel walks in, moving his hips from side to side.

"At least it's cute," Mercedes says grabbing his hand.

"I know, but I totally got ripped off," he whines. _That conversation was about a jacket? It took half the class._

"Turn around. Lemme take a look." He obliges, spinning in a slow circle. "Amazing as always."

"Thanks Cedes," Hummel says, taking a seat beside her. He glances back at me and I raise an eyebrow at him. _Maybe he noticed my Mohawk is back. _He looks a little confused, but turns to Mercedes and begins gossiping about some dude named Marc Jacobs.

Finn comes in and sits next to me. We talk about football until Schue walks in.

"Okay, your assignment this week is to perform a duet. Dancing included." _Kill me now._

"Can we select our partners?" Rachel asks, raising her hand. She gazes at Finn. I can't believe their relationship lasted an entire summer.

"No Rachel. You have to draw from a hat. This way you'll get to try to blend different voices. It'll be something new." Mr. Schue looks so proud of himself, then he pulls out that godforsaken hat.

Mercedes throws a fit about getting Matt because he's never gotten a solo before. She just doesn't know if he can sing. Hummel gets Santana and they glare at each other. I get Brittany. How fun. She's a nice girl and all, but she makes me look like a genius. Rachel gets Finn and then practically jumps on him. I then lose interest and fall asleep.

My mom drops me off at Brittany's house at 6 that night. We spend about a half hour trying to pick a song but then we turn on the tv and there's a bunch of stuff on. We watch tv until 9. I have to be home by 10 so I start my walk home. I soon realize I live really far from her house. And then it starts raining.

Kurt's POV

"I do NOT want to go to your house!" I yell at Santana, gathering my things after glee rehearsal.

"Well I don't want you there, but I don't have a car! You do so you're coming to my house!" she retaliates. She has a good point. _I just really don't want to enter Satan's lair. _"Be there at 7. Here's my address," she tells me. She then has the audacity to pull up my sleeve and write her address on my arm. I stand there in shock and she just walks off.

I arrive at her house at 7:30 just to spite her. At least that's what I'm saying. I actually got so lost because her house is like a million miles away from mine. I murmur something about how I'm just fashionably late and we embark on choosing a song.

"Have you heard that song? It's horrible," I tell her and she blatantly ignores me. She plays the song anyway and at the end sighs.

"Okay. Maybe not that one."

We flip through all of the show tunes I brought and none of them seem to work for us. They all sound awkward and choppy.

"Well, we'll try something more mainstream then," I groan when she says the broadway stuff sounds old.

After much arguing, we choose No Air by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown. We just like the song for our voices, not the lyrics for each other. We decide I'll sing her part and she'll sing his. We run through it twice and then I tell her I can't stand being around her another moment and we'll just do the rest of our rehearsing at school. She lets me know she finds me equally horrid and I leave.

Oh and don't tell anyone, but I'm getting Starbucks and I'm not going to add a workout into my routine to make up for it. I think I deserve it after spending an hour and 45 minutes with Santana.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews please! I need my crack. 3**


	3. Your Fucking Shrink In The Rain

Enjoy my lovelies.

Kurt's POV

I drive safely. I _always_ drive safely because if I crash this car, my father will have a heart attack. Well, first he'll probably pee himself, then he'll have a heart attack. My car is worth a lot of money and my clothes are worth a lot of money. He can't afford to spend more on me. Oh, and I might get hurt.

So here I am, driving about 30 in a 55 zone while the rain pours down. I hate driving in the rain. Like the rain isn't bad enough, the moon is especially small tonight so my headlights are the only thing to keep me from running off the road. _How fun._

I don't even have an umbrella with me. I hadn't anticipated rain. Now I have to ruin my new blazer. It's Marc Jacobs. This is a really bad day. I wish it was over already. I wish I could just crawl into bed and sleep away this horrid day. I take a sip of my caramel macchiato. It burns my tongue so I set it back in the cup holder.

My head lights suddenly shine on a boy walking on the side of the road. His swagger, even in the pouring rain, is recognizable. He looks up at the sky and his hood falls off his head. As I pass him I glance at his face. This confirms that the boy is Puck. Mohawk boy with his pathetic excuse for an outfit. I'm content to just drive passed him, but then a little bit of guilt tinges at my mind. I slowly pull over to the side of the road and sit there. I spend the time it takes for him to get to me, trying to make myself pull away. Puck only takes a minute to reach my car. I take a deep breath and put down the window. I yell, "I don't really like you, but do you want a ride?"

Puck leans down and puts a hand on the edge of the rolled down window. His eyes lock with mine and he seems to debate if he can suffer through a car ride with me or not. I'm offended even if he didn't say it out loud. I'm tempted to pull away, but he then decides to open the door. Just before he sits down, I lay a blanket out over the leather seat. "Thanks," he murmurs hoarsely. _Sounds like he's getting sick._

"No problem. Just don't think this means I don't despise you in every way, shape, and form. My stupid conscience just got in the way of letting you walk home in the rain. Can't have you sick in glee you know cause you'd bring us down if you sucked," I explain quickly. _Way to rant Hummel._

"Whatever. I'm just happy I don't have to walk the rest of the way. The Puckster doesn't do rain." _He looks so arrogant._

"What exactly was the _Puckster _doing in the rain in the first place?"

"I was rehearsing with Brittany for the glee assignment."

"Oh. I was rehearsing with Santana."

We sit in awkward silence for a minute, until he breaks it. "You know, I've had sex with Brittany and Santana." _I can't believe you just said that._

"I'm aware," I say quietly.

"Not just them. Quinn and most of the other Cheerios too." _I'm a Cheerio. _He stares out the window. "And a bunch of their moms." If I had known he was just going to tell me about his sexual ventures, I wouldn't have picked him up. I focus on the road as hard as I can, but find myself listening again when he starts talking about incidents. In the locker room. At parties. In Santana's bedroom. In Brittany's parents' bedroom. _Why is he telling me this?_

Just before I interrupt his ranting, he says something that makes me stop. "I don't know why I do it," leaves his lips. I steal a glance at his face. He's still looking seriously out the window.

"What do you mean?" I ask, testing the waters of a real conversation.

"I mean," he starts, searching for an explanation. "I don't know why I bang anyone who'll give me the time of day."

"Because you like sex?" I suggest.

"Well, I do. It's just. . . That's not the real reason." _What am I? Your fucking shrink?_

"Because you want to. . . prove you can?" I ponder, almost to myself.

"Well, I can." I can almost see the smirk, even though I'm not looking at him.

"Is this a serious conversation?" I ask in a whisper.

"I wanted it to be," he says, so quiet I can barely hear him.

"Oh. Well, then maybe you should try and have a steady relationship." _Why are we having a serious conversation? Where's the yelling? Where's the fighting? I want to yell at you._

"Yeah? With who? Santana? Quinn? Santana doesn't want a relationship with me, and honestly? I don't want to be with her. Quinn, on the other hand, always really wanted Finn. I just happened to be there once and that was all."

"I don't know. Maybe, you should be with someone different."

"Different how?"

"Someone who you've never had sex with would probably be a good start." He laughs at that. "Assuming there are still people left," I kid and he laughs again. I look over at him. His smile is slowly fading to a more stern façade. _Noah Puckerman is cute. Wait. Puck? Cute? Never. Think. That. Again._

"I like the rain," Puck tells me. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him glance at me.

"Really? I can't stand it. Makes me think I'm gonna crash the car."

"You won't. I like the way it blurs everything."

"Yeah, that's part of the thinking I'll crash thing again."

"I just like that it blurs all the lines. Good and bad. Us and them. Black and white. Girl and," he pauses to look at me, before finishing with, "Boy." My heart rate suddenly picks up. _Why did he have to say it like that? Why'd he look at me? It blurs the line between girl and boy? What is he saying? Rain makes him like boys? That just sounds stupid. Maybe I'm just looking into it too deeply. Maybe it didn't mean anything at all._

"Oh," is all I can think to say before focusing all of my attention back on the road.

"Yeah," Puck says. "Oh."

**I know what you're thinking. That was weird. I was trying to keep it relatively in character. Epic fail? DON'T CARE. It's my story so they can have sex on the roof of the Chrysler building if I want them to. I know I'm stupid. Haha. Issues. I'm especially weird today. Sorry you have fallen victim to my psychotic ranting. Please give your crack whore some reviews and as payment, a new chapter. Love, peace, and bendy straws 3**


	4. All Sticky and Hot

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters. Not the music. Maybe just the naughty thoughts.

We sit in silence for the next few minutes. I distract myself with driving, while Puck plays with the hem of his shirt. I know he's still wet and the water is soaking through the blanket and getting my leather seat wet. I find that I'm not angry at him though. He's sitting quietly and looking innocently at the floor, occasionally glancing at me. I can't feel anger toward him when he's so. . . not menacing. _Seriously though. You can't see him right now, but he looks like a puppy dog._

I reach forward and turn on the radio. I don't have a CD in at the moment, so we're stuck with slightly fuzzy music. Great, the song playing is "I Kissed A Boy" by Cobra Starship.

_I kissed a boy and they liked it  
Got all the honeys in the club excited  
I kissed a boy just to start shit  
That homeboy was-_

I change the station quickly and glance at Puck, who just locks eyes with me before looking out the window. This station plays "Let's Get It On".

_Let's get it on, ooh, ooh  
Let's get it on  
You know what I'm talkin' 'bout  
Come on, baby, hey, hey  
Let your love come out_

"Can I have a sip of your coffee?" he asks, breaking the silence. _Of course not. That's gross. I can't drink it if you do. _Somehow, I find myself nodding. He reaches over and grabs it.

I change the station quickly, attempting to hide that I'm flustered. Stupid coffee drinking Puck. Stupid radio.

Just before it touches his lips, I hit a bump in the road and he drops it on his lap. Hot coffee pours out and I let go of the wheel to help him. "Hands on the wheel!" he yells.

"Shit! Are you okay?" I ask frantically.

"No! Fucking hot coffee just spilled on my-" he doesn't finish the sentence, but instead starts tugging off his jeans. He gets them over his thighs and lifts his legs to pull them off the rest of the way. The muscles in his thighs flex. I realize the song playing now is "Love Sex Magic". I find breathing a little harder. _Look at the road. Think about the road. Who cares that Noah Puckerman is in his boxers in your car? All sticky and hot from coffee. _I shiver involuntarily. I can't get my arm to move and turn off the radio.

_All night show with just you and the crowd  
Doing tricks you've never seen  
And I bet that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic_

"Better?" I inquire, trying not to look at him.

"Puckasaurus is hot all on his own. Coffee just causes steam," he says, so damn full of himself.

_So let me drive my body around ya  
I bet you know what I mean  
Cause you know that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic_

"You just think you're the shit don't you?" I look at him. He shrugs and smirks.

"I don't just think it," he says, leaning closer to me. "I know it." I lift my left eyebrow and he turns off the music before flopping back in the seat.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I ask, not sure if I'm really concerned for his well being. I think I'm more concerned for the uh. . . movement in my lower pelvic area.

"Yeah. I'm just in my boxers in Hummel's car," he murmurs, clearly unaware he's saying it out loud.

"Just cause I'm gay doesn't mean I'm into any guy I see," I say, gritting my teeth.

"Oh. Did I say that out loud?" _Duh. _"I'm sorry. I know. It's just. . . weird. You know. I've seen you check Finn out a bunch of times and it kinda creeps me out. I've never known anyone gay and-"

"I'll stop you there. Apology accepted." _I will not check him out. No checking out Puck. You will not check him out Kurt. No. Bad. _"I don't even check Finn out that much," I argue, ready to fight with him.

"You kinda do. You look at him like he's a piece of meat sometimes. You've also licked your lips before, but I don't think you realized you were doing it."

"I- I- You know, that's just- that's- you-" I stutter like an idiot. _For the love of Armani._

"It's no big deal Hummel. I do the same thing sometimes," Puck says, almost comfortingly. "Not about Finn! I mean, he isn't ugly or anything. He just isn't my type."

"Your type?"

"My type. I like girls! I- I like girls. That's what- what I meant." Look who's stuttering now.

"I know you like girls. You've made that oh so clear," I say. My hands tighten on the wheel when I realize I sound bitter. I reserve that bitterness for Finn's heterosexuality. NOT Puck's.

"I don't mean to be an ass. It kinda just happens. I attempt to be a nice guy, but the next thing I know, I'm dunking some kid's head in the toilet. It's too late before I realize what I'm doing." His lips are pursed and he has moved into a more comfortable position. "Why am I telling you this stuff?"

"You know I've been asking myself that since you started talking."

"Am I really that bad?"

"Horrid. You have no idea."

"Uh. . . What's horrid?"

"Really bad."

"Oh. I knew that. At least I didn't spill the coffee on you. Otherwise you'd be the one in boxers."

"I'm wearing boxer briefs."

"Okay. Then you'd be the one in boxer briefs." _This conversation is beyond weird. _I watch him slouch in the seat. His hips seem more prominent at that moment and I find my arousal growing. My face starts to redden so I look away. I attempt to move so he can't see the bulge in my tight pants. I can feel his eyes on me as I fidget. I peek at his face. He's biting his lip in confusion. _Oh my god. _That face makes it worse. I pull up at my house and it dawns on me that I never asked where his house was.

"Oh. Uh. . . We're at my house. I kinda forgot I was gonna drop you off at your house. Wh-Where is it?" He shrugs. He actually shrugs.

"I don't know how to get there from your house," he says simply, clearly unconcerned.

"Well. What exactly are you going to do then?"

"I was thinking I might crash on your couch?"

"You are totally abusing the fact that we're getting along."

"I know."

"You can sleep on the couch on one condition," I declare. He cocks his head to the side. "Give me your jacket."

"Why?"

"I don't want to ruin my new blazer."

"Okay then. Whatever. Here," he hands it over. I put it on. It smells like rain and cologne. It's nice. I get out of the car and lock it. I run to my front door and fumble with my keys. Puck is slouched behind me. I don't know how he looks so calm when he's standing there in boxers, Converse, and a wife beater. I open the door and toss the keys on the table.

"Stay here. I'll be right back," I demand and go downstairs. I grab one of my extra blankets and a pillow. Finn is asleep on his side of the room. He's sprawled out and an arm is hanging off the bed. I jog up the stairs. Puck is sitting on the couch when I get back. I throw the blanket and pillow at him. "Night Puck."

"You can call me Noah."

"If my dad freaks out on you in the morning, tell him you're a friend from glee and you dated Mercedes. That'll probably keep him from hitting you with anything," I explain. He raises an eyebrow. _God, that's cute._

"Okay."

"Night Noah." With that, I run back to my room. I can hear him call, "Night Kurt" as I close the door. I take off his jacket and hang it on my bedpost. I undress the rest of the way, suddenly tired as hell. I can barely keep my eyes open as I pull up my covers and crawl into my warm bed. It hugs my body and I only realize I'm asleep when I'm having a threesome with Finn and Puck- _Noah _onstage.

**So what did you think? Good? It was longer than I expected it to be. I love reviews. Long. Short. I LOVE THEM. They make me uber happy. And feel free to tell your friends about this series. :P**


	5. Special Bonus Threesome

SPECIAL BONUS CHAPTER!

Italics are the part of him that knows it's a dream.

Really really bad. Very dirty. Seriously, if you have an uncorrupted mind, DON'T READ. However, if it's too late for your mind, read on.

This chapter is dedicated to Romy Katherine. She asked that I write the threesome dream sequence. This also fulfills my secret Broadway fantasy. Teehee. Here it is.

Kurt's POV

I take a seat backstage to powder my nose. My hair stylist runs over to make my hair perfect for the next scene. My hair changes a lot throughout the show. The director always gets so nervous about this scene. I'm not, _but that's probably because it's a dream._

"You ready for this?" Puck sings and makes suggestive pelvic movements. Finn walks off stage and turns off his lavaliere microphone. The crowd is cheering. They're especially rowdy tonight. They'll be interesting for this scene. It's the biggest, most important scene in the entire show. I just happen to be the focal point. It makes me feel special. Finn just caught what Puck sang. He starts dancing.

"Dun dun dun da da da da da da da da."

I join, "You ready for this?"

"You have almost a minute before you go on Mr. Hummel. Button your shirt," the stage manager tells me, walking by.

"It's such a waste of time you know. I rip off your shirt pretty quick," Puck says, smirking. I button my shirt anyway, rolling my eyes.

"Gotta go love," I say pecking Puck's cheek. _I guess I'm supposed to love him. I think that's what I feel. Damn dreams and their lack of clarity._

I turn on my mike as I walk out on stage. I stop in the center. I'm looking at the conductor intensely. I whisper my lines. I start to get a little choked up. I finally look up at the audience. I have tears streaming down my face. I sing my next lines quietly. I slowly get louder and louder as the music crescendos. The song is Time For Miracles. Then, silence. I hear Puck's footsteps as he enters. He stops right behind me. "Eli," he says, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize how stupid I was until now. I- I just hope that, someday. . . someday you can forgive me," he sounds sincere.

"Or," I start, turning to face him, my back to the audience. "I could forgive you right now."

"R-really?" he asks excitedly. A single tear trails down his cheek. I kiss him because that is what I'm supposed to do. He kisses me back and wraps his fingers in my hair. Then, as Puck said he would, he rips off my shirt. I glance at the edge of the stage a second before Finn enters. He looks horrified by what he sees.

"Eli," he says quietly, tears filling his eyes. I stop kissing Puck and turn to him. Puck does the same, letting his arms release my waist.

"Charlie," I breathe. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" I stop. His face is so sad. "I didn't want to hurt you. I just- I can't- I can't be with you. Like that. I love you. I do love you. I always will, but-" I start walking toward him, leaving Puck to stand there, looking at us. "I love Gavin. I'm sorry. I just- I- I-" Now he's full on crying. I wrap my arms around him tightly and let him cry into my shoulder. I hold him until it's just sniffles.

"I love you," he says.

"I love you too," I whisper. Puck wraps his arms around us both and soon, the curtain falls.

The show ends with the same song it opened with, For Your Entertainment. Adam Lambert's CD as a Broadway show. Best Idea Ever.

When the theatre clears out -after autographs galore and clearing the stage- Puck, Finn, and I end up alone. They're sitting on either side of me and our legs hang off the stage. I hold each of their hands. I peck each of them on the lips. Finn kisses the back of my hand and his lips begin moving up my arm. I allow this, smiling happily. Surprisingly, Puck allows this as well, joining in a similar act on my other arm. A moment later, they're kissing my neck and sucking on my collar bone. I pull up Finn's head to make out with him. Puck pulls off my shirt and embarks on kissing the back of my neck. Finn's tongue is attacking my mouth and I try to fight for dominance. He wins in the end, but doesn't have much time to relish the victory. Puck quickly turns me around to shove his tongue down my throat. Finn does not appear angry, but rather, amused. He kisses my lower back like a maniac.

_Why do I have to be such a horny teenager?_

I grab Finn's hands and put them on Puck's ass so I'm tightly sandwiched between them. Boners all around. Lots and lots of friction. _Oh god._

Their shirts quickly disappear, belts in a similar fashion. I suck on Puck's sweet spot and he moans loudly. It echoes through the empty theatre. They're both taking off my jeans as I mindlessly create hickies on Puck's skin. Puck is now grabbing Finn's ass for dear life as he presses his erection hard against mine.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" I ask. I take their grinding into me harder as a yes.

"Oh baby," Finn whispers in my ear. He starts sucking on my ear lobe and Puck takes it upon himself to pull off my boxer briefs. He takes off his own jeans and tugs off Finn's as well. "Touch me Puck," Finn begs as he runs his hands violently on my skin. Puck obliges, touching him through his boxers, and Finn gasps. He's sweating profusely, making our skin slippery between us. "I'm- I'm- gonna- Puck- I'm gonna-" he cuts himself off with a scream. I feel him squirt all over my ass.

"Classic Finn," Puck murmurs, squeezing in between me and Finn. I feel his tongue on my ass, lapping up Finn's cum.

"Shit Puck. Oh god," I moan, arching by back. I turn around and push Puck down flat on his back. I pull his boxers off. I gather him in my mouth, sucking hard. I play with his balls and he holds his breath. He lets it out shakily. I feel Finn's lips on my back once again. Puck soon explodes in my mouth. I swallow everything, which is a feat he seems to admire.

"Your turn," Puck rasps, sitting up. They decide to double team me, Finn attaching my hole with his tongue and Puck sucking my cock. With the combination of both things, I quickly feel my orgasm building. I cum in Puck's mouth. He can't swallow all of it so some drips onto his lips. I collapse into their arms. Finn kisses the juice off Puck's lips. We lie their in each other's arms, the post coital bliss setting in.

"I love you," I whisper, before falling asleep. I don't know who it was directed at.

**I felt like I was committing a sin by just writing that. Anyway, I've never written a threesome, nor have I had one, so I just did my best to guess what it might be like. I'm also a straight female, so I don't think the three guys threesome can apply to me, but whatever. God, I rant far too much. The next chapter will start at the morning after. The dream honestly wasn't relevant. Just made for my own enjoyment. Reviews would be GREATLY appreciated. Love, peace, and bendy straws 3**


	6. Rambo and a Tight Little Ass

Rapido! Is that how you spell it?

Puck's POV

"What the hell?" I hear. I'm half awake now. _Thanks, person who insists on waking me up. _"What are you doing here man?"

I sit up and open my eyes. Finn and I stare at each other in complete confusion for about thirty seconds before I realize how I got there. I debate for a moment whether or not I should tell him that Kurt and I were getting along. Kurt let me sleep there. Kurt picked me up in the pouring rain. I think better of it. "I was walking home in the rain. I got lost, but I knew this was where you were. You told me where the key was." He didn't actually tell me where the key was, but it's Finn. He won't remember.

"Oh. Okay then I guess. Just tell Kurt's dad that you're my best friend and you dated Merecedes. That should keep him from hitting you with anything."

"What's with this guy? Is he Rambo or something?"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Okay…"

"Okay, see you at school."

"I'm meeting Rachel. Tell Kurt I don't need a ride if you see him."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I race to the basement. I open the door quietly and tiptoe down the stairs. It's so dark that I trip over my own feet. I feel my way along a wall. I run into something. It's bedside table and there's a lamp on it. I turn it on. Kurt is sleeping. His face is soft and peaceful. He purrs quietly and rolls over. This reveals his bare back. He fidgets again and the muscles in his back and arms flex. Those muscles were hiding before, but now they're out in the open for me to admire. _Admire? Bad thought. Stop looking at him you freak._

I walk over to the closest dresser and open the top drawer.

Kurt's POV

I wake up to my lamp shining right in my face. That isn't what wakes me up though. I'm pretty sure I heard someone near the dresser.

_That was definitely someone slamming my dresser drawer. Who the hell is that? Finn?_

I turn my head, to look at Finn's bed. Empty. I glance at my dresser. He's too tan to be Finn.

_Oh shit. That's Puck._

"What the hell do you want?" I moan.

"I was gonna borrow a pair of your pants, but then I realized how puny you are," he half whispers.

"Where's Finn?" I ask, my eyes still adjusting. I just close them instead.

Puck's POV

Wow, even half asleep is an improvement from wide awake. When he's awake, he has this stern "I'm better than you" façade. Right now he looks so innocent.

"He already left. He was meeting Rachel," I tell him, wondering if that'll make him angry.

"Ew," he murmurs, sitting up. He half opens his eyes and gets out of bed. That reveals that he really is wearing boxer briefs. _This is bizarre._

Hummel stumbles on over to the other dresser in the room. He appears completely oblivious to the fact that he's almost naked in front of me. Maybe he just doesn't care. He bends over to open the bottom drawer. His ass is sticking up in the air. It's round and kind of like the ideal ass. All perky and- _Oh my god. Shut up. Maybe I got sick from the rain. It's making me delirious. _It's just that I'm a butt guy. I like butts. It's the first thing I notice about a chick. Hummel isn't a chick. Close, but _oh shit, look at his tight little ass. Stop being such a fag Puck. That boy better stand up straight or so help me- _He stands up.

Tossing a pair of jeans at me, he stretches his arms up. His back curves in this enticing, erotic way. I can't help, but imagine him moaning and sweaty. My breath gets caught in my throat. He's still half asleep so he doesn't notice that I'm fidgeting uncomfortably.

"No 'thank you'?" I hear him ask, and he places his hands on his hips. He mindlessly moves them down his body until he touches his toes. I think he's stretching, or maybe he's trying to turn me on. If so it isn't working. _Liar. Shut up. Fag._

"Thanks," I finally say. I pull on the jeans.

"No problem. I gotta take a shower."

"What? Am I joining you?" I can't tell if I sounded seductive or like an ass-hole. "Ignore that comment."

"That was my way of saying get out cause I'm gonna be naked in 30 seconds," Hummel states, standing up once again. He struts across the room and opens a door. Apparently that's the bathroom. He points up the stairs, signaling that he wants me out.

"Bye Kurt."

"Bye Noah."

I walk up the stairs and leave his house. I only glance back once.

**Short chapter. I know. I wasn't feeling very motivated. I have to do some summer reading for honors English 10. Yay. Pride and Prejudice here I come. Good movie, but the book is boring as hell so far. Anyway, if I get some reviews, then I'll write some more. Love, peace, and bendy straws 3**


	7. Every Cuss Word, But Bastard

I know. No Burt in the last chapter(though there were special mentions). I'm sad too. I just couldn't find a way to fit him in. Don't worry though. Papa Bear will come into the picture in future chapters. Promise. Oh, and lots of cussing in this chapter. I think it's because I have a headache. Headaches put me in a cussing mood. Oddly enough, I don't cuss in real life. Shocking huh?

Kurt's POV

"So how was last night?" Mercedes asks me as we walk down the stairs. I glance down the hallway and see Puck pushing around some of his football buddies.

"Fine," I murmur.

"Just fine? I don't get a horrific account of Santana's horrible-"

"Santana? Oh, yeah. Santana. We didn't kill each other."

"I can see that. Did you guys pick a song?"

"Uh huh," I say mindlessly, staring at my feet.

"What's with you today?"

"Uh, nothing. I just, well, I don't know, I think I forgot to give back something I borrowed." Puck's jacket is still hanging on my bedpost.

"Oh. What was it?"

"A jacket," I say, opening my locker.

"Whose jacket were you willing to wear?" she asks, incredulously. I take out a textbook.

"Just. . . a friend's," I tell her. "I have to," I pause, closing my locker. "Talk to someone. See you in class?"

"You're one weird ass boy," she says.

"I know Cedes." I kiss her cheek and watch her walk off.

Puck is leaning against a locker, the guys from the team following in his example. I hesitantly walk over to him, regretting it as soon as I approach him and hear the other guys getting ready to attack. Puck's face shows a mixture of confusion and surprise, before fading to indifference. "I just thought I'd-"

"What are you talking to me for?" he asks, rudely, cutting me off. He crosses his arms.

"I- I-" I can't bring myself to say more. Puck glances at his friends.

"Sounds like he's begging for a swirly," jokes some idiot in a letterman jacket. I glare at him. _That was helpful. _He snarls like an animal waiting to maul its prey.

"Let me take care of that," Puck says, grabbing my arm aggressively. He drags me down the hall.

"Let me go you dipshit! You're such a waste of space you bitch! Fuck! Damn! Let go asshole!" I yell at him. I manage to use every cuss word, but bastard. My high pitch squeal probably isn't the most convincing tone. He pulls me into the guys' bathroom. "Bastard," I say under my breath, finishing off every 'bad' word my father ever said not to use. The bathroom is always empty unless someone's getting a swirly or getting head so he pushes me against the wall.

"You can't just do that!"

"What? Speak to you?" I scream, louder than I wanted to.

"The guys on the team just- We can't be friends okay? We can't! You're a priss and I'm a badass! It's not gonna happen!"

"I'm not a fucking priss," I shout, pushing him this time. He comes back at me, taking no recovery time, unlike me. He lifts me up by my blazer, pressing me against the wall. I'm at his eye level now.

"I could beat the shit out of you Hummel! You know I could!"

"Yeah? Then do it Puck! Beat the fucking shit out of me!" I can feel angry tears bubbling up in my eyes. He seems taken aback by my response. He fidgets a little, letting me slowly back to my feet. He doesn't let go of my mauve blazer. "What are you gonna do to me?" I ask quietly. I can't meet his eye. I brace myself for a punch in the face. He releases my blazer, looking guilty. The misbehaving puppy is a good look for him. His shaky hand moves to the side of my face. My breath hitches in my throat. It isn't a violent touch. It's _affectionate? _ His fingertips caress my cheekbone. I shiver, goosebumps moving down my spine rapidly. "Noah," I rasp. A moment where he just stares into my eyes passes. I feel his breath on my face, warm and tender.

"Nothing," he whispers, giving the long awaited answer to my question. He pulls his hand away from my face. "I'm sorry about your jacket-"

"_Blazer_," I correct.

"Your blazer. I didn't mean to- I mean you didn't mean to- to start a problem. I just- I'm- I'm bad with-"

"Speaking?"

"Everything." Puck's sincere expression causes a hint of a smile to tease at my lips.

"When you go back to your friends, they're gonna want some story," I whisper.

"We'll put on a show."

"Not a musical I'm guessing?"

" No, not a musical," he laughs. "You just have to cower in fear and then run off to class."

"You make me sound like a wimp," I state, bitterly.

"Trust me. Running away is the best choice." He leads me to a sink, where he turns on the water. He abruptly bends me over. A million dirty scenarios run through my head before I feel the cool water in my hair. _He's supposed to give me a swirly_. Puck unbuttons a few of the buttons on my blazer. With that, we leave the bathroom. We walk quietly down the hall, until we see his friends in the distance. They walk in our direction and Puck acts like he's making me move forward. The jocks are laughing like the idiots they are.

"You teach him a lesson?" one of them asks.

"You know it," Puck says, pushing me up against the lockers. I take advantage of the close proximity and clear mind.

"I still have your jacket," I tell him. _Saying, I still have your underwear, would have been more fun, but alas, it is a lie._ I sense a smile on his face, but I could be wrong.

"Keep it," he murmurs softly in reply. He lets go of my shoulders and I slide to the ground. I sit there gazing wide-eyed at his smirk. I can feel water dripping down my face. I come back to the human world and scramble to my feet as quickly as I possibly can. Just before I run away, I feel hands on my arm. They slam me into the lockers. The collision makes a loud clang. The pain shudders through my body at an alarming rate. I glance, now tearful, at Puck, but he looks sadly at me. He hadn't done it. It was the guy laughing like a hyena next to him. I'm just glad it wasn't been Puck.

Puck's POV

_You are such a horrible person. I can't believe what you're putting this kid through. Hasn't he had enough dumpster dives and swirlies and slushies for a lifetime? God, you're such a bitch. You deserve to burn in the fiery pits of hell. Yup. Eternal damnation. You and Hitler stuck together forever. Although the devil probably wouldn't even allow Hitler in his same realm of existence. He must've gone somewhere worse. Maybe Hitler and Vlad The Impaler are in their own special hell somewhere. I bet they're like an old married couple by now. _(AN: sorry about the ranting. completely unintentional. it just happened.)

"I still have your jacket," Hummel reminds me. I smile, thinking about him wearing my jacket. _My mind is really going down the crapper nowadays isn't it?_

"Keep it," I tell him, secretly hoping he might wear it to school. I let go of him and watch him descend to the cold laminate floor. We stare at each other for a second. I watch as water from his hair drips down his forehead. Within the next three seconds, he's up and ready to run. Before he can escape the suckiness that is my existence, big fat fucker whose name I can't remember at the moment, decides to slam him into the lockers. _Never again will I see Kurt in public, if it means anyone will make me hurt him again. _Kurt looks back. _Oh god. He's crying. I have to find a way to make up for this. For everything. Look at that kid. _He pushes away tears and runs off.

Suddenly something in me snaps and I decide to punch the guy, whose name I suddenly remember is Steven. The blow knocks him off his center of balance or something because he goes tumbling back onto his ass. I'm not done with him yet. I pin him down to the ground and start wailing on him. No one made a single move to stop me. Instead, more people gathered in a circle to chant "Fight!"

**I'll leave you there. The chapter was getting kinda long so I decided I'd finish the fight in the next chapter. Reviews please? It's what Kurt and Noah would want. :P**

**Love, peace, and bendy straws 3**


	8. Punches and Bisexuals

Yay. Fight! Fight! Fight!

Puck's POV

I pin him down to the ground and start wailing on him. No one made a single move to stop me. Instead, more people gathered in a circle to chant "Fight!"

"What the fuck is your problem?" he screams at me.

"You're a stupid fuck!" I shout at him, my fist colliding with his face again. _What was my problem? I can't believe he even asked that. Wait. What WAS my problem? _Another punch lands square on his jaw with a thud. _Thud. Thud. Thud._

"You're out of your fucking mind!" he yells at me, finally catching my arm. We both fight for control. Suddenly, we're rolling around on the ground, trying to land punches. His fist slams into my eye with violent force. _I deserved that. _He finally pins me beneath him and goes off on me. Now that I'm not hitting his face, I can see what I did to him. His nose is gushing blood. _Oh shit. What did I do to his eye? What the hell is wrong with you Puck? Way to become a psychopath. It'll only help your badass rep, but seriously, you're a fucking schizoid._

"Break it up! Break it up! You heard me! Get off of him!"

Steven's weight is lifted off of me. I just lie there until someone drags me to my feet by my shirt. Mr. Schue looks pissed.

Half an hour later…

"Noah, would you like to tell me why you hurt that other boy?" Ms. Pilsbury asks me, folding her hands over her skirt. She has that weird deer in the headlights look, as always. I sit there silently and watch the clock tick. "You know, if you talk about it, if he threatened you or something, you might get a few days knocked off your suspension." I think about this. My mom is gonna kill me.

"I don't. . ." I search for words.

"The other boy told me you hit him for absolutely no reason. The thing is, I've seen how considerate and kind you can be and I know you have a reason. Will you please tell me?"

"I don't know why," I lie. I realized why when Steven said "You're protecting that fag?" Too bad the principal was standing nearby because I wanted to knock his lights out.

"Well I heard that you and Kurt Hummel had an altercation in the hall. Are the events related at all?" _God damn you Bambi._

"He slammed Kurt into the lockers," I tell her, my voice barely above a whisper.

"I heard that you did the same."

"I did. I just. . . I didn't want to. Kurt is. . . hard to get along with sometimes, but he's nice. I mean, if you get to know him."

"Have you gotten to know him?"

"Yes," I nod my head with the word. "I like him."

"You like him?" I nod again.

"I was just overwhelmed and then Steven pushed him and I- I saw him crying and- and- I couldn't take it." _Oh shit. Am I starting to cry?_

"Here honey," she says, handing me a tissue. _I AM starting to cry!_

"This is stupid! Why the hell am I crying? I barely know him. We aren't even friends."

"Noah, sometimes it doesn't take much. Sometimes a crush is just-"

"I don't have a crush on him!" I yell, suddenly defensive. I then feel bad for yelling at her.

"Oh," she says, appearing surprised, but not entirely convinced. She isn't alone. "I'm sorry I made the assumption."

"Well, maybe I," I start, not able to say what I'm thinking. _Maybe I have a crush on him. _"I'm not gay. I- I like girls. He knows I like girls."

"I know that too, but maybe you might like boys too," she says slowly, watching for any signs that I might lash out. _I guess I hadn't thought of that. Liking both. I mean I know the term bisexual, but the term applying to me, hadn't entered my mind._

"But- but what do I do about it?"

"Maybe you should tell Kurt you like him. You two could see if you're compatible."

"But I can't like Kurt! Kurt doesn't like me, especially after what happened today. And we're so different! And kissing. I don't know if I'll like kissing him! And sex-"

"Let's just start with you guys having a conversation. Uh, sex is not something to be thinking about right now." She looks _so _uncomfortable.

"Oh. Well, I was thinking about it. . ." I wander off.

"Okay, maybe that's a sign. If you've been thinking about sex with another boy, perhaps you are bisexual. Assuming you imagined it, uh, pleasant," she says, fidgeting.

"You have no idea," I tell her, smirking.

"I'm sure I don't," she murmurs, flattening out her skirt for the seventh time since we've been talking.

"How am I supposed to talk to him?" I ask, realizing he intimidates me.

"Try talking in glee. Take a seat next to him. Tell him a little about yourself. Let him share with you. That is, once you're back from suspension."

"So, since I told you why I hit Steven, will I get some days knocked off?"

"I'll see what I can do. If you'd like, once you come back to school, you can talk to me about Kurt if you'd like."

"This is all secret right?" I ask, suddenly nervous that she'll tell the principal I've got the hots for Hummel.

"Everything you tell me is confidential." I can't hide the confused look on my face.

"Does confidential mean secret?"

"Of course Noah." With that I stand up, reach out a hand to shake hers, remember she's a germ freak, and leave her office.

**Chapter was getting long. Had to cut off. I don't like to hit 3 pages for a single chapter. I think I have slight OCD. I'm self diagnosed. I wash my hands at least twelve times a day. My notebook has to be at about a 120 degree angle on my desk. I get in the car, close the door, lock it, put on my seat belt, unlock the door, open it, close it, and then lock it again. I constantly check to make sure the zipper on my backpack is closed. If it's open and I later find out, it upsets me. Then there's the paranoia that I'll hit three pages in a single chapter. Occasionally I do. It discomforts me.**

**Anyway, reviews reviews reviews.**


	9. Wishful Thinking and Crying on the Floor

Continues from the end of the last chapter. Hope you like more Puck and his mom confrontation.

Puck's POV

My mother and the principal are waiting for me outside. I wipe the smile off my face and shove my hands in my pockets. My mom has her hands on her hips. _Crap._

"Mom, it was all a big misunderstanding! I swear. I'm sorry. I just freaked out. I'm sorry. I was stressed out and confused and then he pushed my friend and I just. . . hit him." It took me a few seconds to realize I had referred to Kurt as my friend. _Wishful thinking._

"We'll talk at home. Get your things." She looks utterly horrifying. I walk briskly to my locker. I take everything. I never realized till this moment how much shit I have in my locker. Sadly I'll need it in order to do the work I'll miss.

On the way home, my mom doesn't speak to me. That is, until we hit a red light.

"I can't believe you."

"I'm sorry."

"First you don't come home last night and now getting in a fight at school. That boy had to get three stitches on his eyebrow."

"I'm sorry."

"You're lucky you only got two weeks suspension. That Pilsbury woman convinced the principal that you were provoked. Schuester helped as well."

"I'm sorry."

"Of course you're sorry. That's what you always say. Then you go do it again and what do I get? SORRY."

"It was about a girl."

"What?"

"The fight. I like this girl and I was confused because she's just _different. _She's special." I imagine Kurt all antsy, trying to get the door open in the rain. _Yeah, he's different alright._

"A girl?"

"And we kind of run in different social circles. I mean I told her we couldn't hang out, that we couldn't be friends. I want to. It's just that the guys on the team would alienate me and the Cheerios too. I'd be a loser. Anyway, I told him- uh her that we just had to keep pretending we can't stand each other."

"Go on."

"Then that guy pushed her into the locker and she started to cry. Something just snapped and. . . that's when the fight started."

"Oh sweetie!" she squeals, pulling the car over. "I'm sorry I got so angry," she says, hugging me tightly. "You did the right thing by protecting that girl. You shouldn't have kept hitting him so long, but I'm proud of you anyway Noah."

"Thanks?" I say. I feel bad about saying Kurt was a girl, but I couldn't just say, 'Hey mom, I think I might like guys.'

"Oh baby. You're a good boy."

"I'm still sorry mom," I whisper. She lets go of me and looks sternly in my eyes.

"Why didn't you come home last night?"

"Ah shit-"

"Watch your language."

"_Crap._ It was pouring rain. I didn't wanna walk home. I crashed at a friend's. Sorry I didn't tell you."

"Are those his jeans?"

"His step brother's. Almost step-brother. Finn. Their parents are engaged."

"Wait, who is Finn's mom marrying?"

"Burt Hummel."

"Oh, you're friends with Burt's son? Isn't he gay?"

"Very."

"I see. You spent the night at his house? In the same room?"

"He's not gonna turn me gay," I tell her, wishing I'd just said that I spent the night at Finn's. _Why did I bring up Kurt? You know why. You want to talk about him. You want to say his name._

"I'd sure hope not."

"What if I was?"

"Was what?"

"What if I was gay? Or bisexual?"

"Is this your way of coming out or a joke? Either way, it is NOT funny."

"It's neither. I just, wonder. Kurt's dad accepts him anyway. He loves him. Would you still love me?" I silently pray her answer is yes.

"Why do you have to ask these kinds of questions? If you aren't gay, none of it matters."

"Would you? Would you still love me? Would you kick me out? Disown me?" Now I'm really concerned.

"Of course not! You'd still be my son." She puts a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too Noah," she whispers, hugging me again. "If you were gay, you'd tell me right?"

"Yeah," I say, not sure if I'm lying or not.

Kurt's POV

Puck isn't in our class together. I keep glancing at his empty seat. _Where is he?_

"Did you hear what Puck did?" someone near me asks.

"Yeah! I can't believe it!" Matt whispers.

"I was there!" someone else jumps in.

"I wonder why he did it."

"Someone said he slept with that guy's girlfriend." _What?_

"He did not!" Matt says, defending Puck.

"I think Puck was upset because of what he did," the girl who was there explains. "Because he pushed him into the locker." _What? _I glance in her direction to find her pointing at me.

"What?" I inquire. _Do they know I was eavesdropping?_

"Are you why Puck went berserk?"

"Wait, what did he do?" I ask.

"You don't know?"

"No. . . I ran away."

"He beat the shit out of that football player Steven. The one who pushed you into the locker."

I don't reply to her. I pick up my things and leave the room. I run half way down the hall before I realize I have no destination in mind. I stop dead in my tracks. I pull out my phone and dial Finn's number. He answers.

"I'm in class. What do you want?" Finn murmurs.

"Do you know what happened with Puck?"

"I heard he got in a fight."

"Do you know why?"

"No. Do you? Wait, why do you care about Puck?"

"I don't. I just- I- he wasn't in class," I tell him, leaning against a locker.

"I only saw him before I left for school. He wasn't in geometry."

"I don't get it."

"Why are you concerned about Puck?"

"I think I'm the reason he got in the fight." I close the phone before he can say anything. I slide down to the floor and cry.

**That felt soooooo slow. It was like swimming through molasses. The next one will be better. I promise. Okay, I can't promise that, but we can hope can't we? Constructive criticism please?**


	10. John Mellencamp and Barbra Streisand

I'd marry Kurt if given the chance. Too bad he's a gay fictional character.

Kurt's POV

My shoulder hurts. I'm gonna have bruises. On my back too. Puck is strong, even when he holds back.

"What's wrong Kurt?" the recognizable voice of Emma Pilsbury squeaks out. I look up at her. She's wearing an orange and green plaid skirt with a green cardigan. It fits her.

"Nothing," I whimper, wiping away tears.

"Well, you're out of class. Do you have a hall pass?"

"No," I choke out, wondering how pathetic I look.

"If you aren't going to talk to me, you have to go to class."

"In your office?"

"Let's go sweetie," she says quietly and gives me a hand. We walk silently down the hall. Our shoes make a tip-tap on the linoleum. Her even breath is the only other sound in the empty hallway. She stops at the door to her office, pulling out a tissue and turning the handle. I follow her in and sit in the seat on the opposite side of her desk. The fastidious appearance amazed me. "So Kurt."

"Yes Ms. Pilsbury?"

"Would you like to tell me why you were out of class?"

"I'd rather not."

"If you don't talk to me about something then you have to go to class."

"What should I talk about?" I ask, knowing what she'll answer.

"Preferably why you were crying, but if not, just tell me something about yourself."

"I'm gay."

"So I've heard."

"My dad has been great about it. He accepts me for who I am. Sometimes it's hard. Sometimes it feels like there's nothing for us to talk about. We don't have a whole lot in common. He's John Mellencamp. I'm Barbra Streisand. He has more in common with Finn and as much as I try to accept that Finn is in my life and my dad's life and I'm in his mom's life, it's hard. Sometimes I miss my mom. Sometimes I wish I was straight. I can't do it though. I can't change who I am. I've tried. I'm gay. I'm always going to be gay." _Way to rant._

"You know who you are. You accept yourself. That's something that takes some people their entire lives to figure out."

"Sometimes I know who I am."

"Sometimes you don't?" she asks, leaning forward in her seat.

"Well, sometimes I get confused about what I want."

"What do you mean? Could you give me an example?"

"I don't know. When I think of what I want, sometimes I imagine dedicating myself to a career and singing on Broadway, but sometimes I just want more. I want. . ."

"It's okay to not know. You're young. You don't need to know everything right now. You'll figure it all out eventually. What you want to do with your life, who you want to be with. It'll all fall into place," she tells me this, with a knowing smile on her face. Like she has a secret.

"I must look like a wreck huh?"

"No, of course not. You look. . ."

"It's been a long day."

"It's only second period," she says. I laugh lightly, placing a hand on my forehead.

"I know. My heads already killing me," I state.

"The nurse isn't in this week so I'm acting nurse. Would you like me to call your father? See if you can go home?" _If I weren't gay, I'd kiss her right now._

"That would be amazing of you." I give her my dad's number so she doesn't have to look it up. I can hear the faint ring and then the muffled sound of my dad's voice.

"Yes. He'd like to go home." Pause. "Okay. I'll tell him." Pause. "It's been a pleasure talking to you Mr. Hummel." Pause. "You too."

"So. . . ?" I inquire.

"He gave permission. You can drive yourself home. Let me write an off-campus pass so you don't get in trouble with the secretary or god forbid, Sue." We share a smile. She gives me the neatest written pass in the history of passes. Surprising us both, I hug her. She doesn't seem too horrified, but that's probably because she knows I'm relatively sanitary.

"Thank you," I whisper before leaving. I practically run to my car, flashing the pass at the secretary. I drive to my house and swing open the front door. Locking it behind me, I drop my book bag and run into the living room. I collapse on the couch and sleep until my dad gets home from work.

**I don't know about you, but I enjoyed it. I didn't expect to have this much Emma in my story. She just randomly popped up and I said "Let's roll with it." REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Kurt and Puck need their story to be told to the world!**


	11. Dr Shepard and Chloe

**Enjoy.**

Kurt's POV

"Kurt? Kurt. Kuuuurt."

"Oh Dr. Shepard."

"Who on earth is Dr. Shepard?"

I open my eyes to find my dad leaning over the couch with a concerned look on his face.

"He's a guy on Grey's Anatomy."

"Grey's Anatomy?"

"This show about doctors. It's irrelevant anyway." _I'm not about to explain that Dr. Shepard and I were just making out in a closet in the hospital. Too much for dad to handle._

"Okay then. How's your head?"

"My head?"

"You said your head hurt so you-" _Shit._

"Oh yes. My head. It's feeling better. The nap helped."

"Well that's good. Finn is rehearsing a duet with Rachel in your room. You might wanna steer clear."

"You've got that right. Maybe we should leave them here and go see a movie," I suggest, a huge smile on my face.

"Leave them here alone?" _Way to have that fatherly concern on your face._

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure there won't be any baby-making going on. Finn is an idiot, but I'm pretty sure he knows how to use a condom." _That entire statement made me want to hurl._

"I don't like this conversation one bit."

"You're gonna be a good dad for Finn," I tell him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Now where's your wallet? I wanna see Inception."

Puck's POV

"I love Chinese food," I say, mostly to myself.

"Me too," my mom adds. I glance at her as she takes a bit of beef and broccoli. She picks up the remote and changes the channel. Project Runway is on. _Shoot me now._

"So during my suspension, may I leave the house?"

"You have to tell me where you're going every time and you have to be home before ten."

"Okay. I wanted to go to Finn's after school tomorrow." _Kurt is also conveniently located in the same house. We might sit in the same room._

"Why?"

"To get the work from today and tomorrow. And to play video games." _And maybe to hang out with his almost-step-brother._

"Fine then," she says as she changes the channel once again. This time it's an interior design show. _Is this what watching tv with Kurt would be like? _"So tell me about that girl."

"What girl?"

"The one you protected."

"Oh, yeah. Her. She's nice, when you get to know her. She can come off as really snobby and rude, but it's just so she can protect herself."

"Protect herself?"

"You remember how I said she was different? She gets bullied a lot because of it. She acts like she's better than everyone else so she doesn't show that it hurts her feelings." I take a bite of chow mein. "That's what I think at least."

"You've given a lot of thought to this girl."

"I guess. It's been a really long day. I've done a lot of thinking."

"So is she pretty?" she asks, smiling like she knows the answer is yes.

"She's very," I clear my throat, wondering if Kurt could be classified as pretty. "Pretty. I mean, she's got this cute little nose and bright eyes and soft hair. She's also got a nice-" I stop myself right there.

"A nice what?" She looks at me like she knows the answer.

"You know what I was gonna say. Don't make me say it."

"Rack or butt?" _I hadn't considered rack at all. Kurt is male. If I was gonna consider anything, it would be his- shut up._

"Butt," I whisper, moving around my food with my fork. My mom just giggles.

"That's good. Gotta have a nice butt," she laughs. _You have no idea._ "She have a name?"

"Yeah. She has a name. Guess it," I tell her. I hadn't thought about the name issue.

"Lilly?" Shake my head. "Sonya?" Shake my head. "Chloe?" _At least it starts with a K._

"That's it. Her name is Chloe. How'd you guess?"

"I think I'm a little psychic honestly." _Sure you are._

"Of course you are."

**I know it was uber boring, but I have writer's block. I did what I could. Constructive criticism?**


	12. Low Blood Sugar and Brotherly Hugs

**No more writer's block! I'm very excited.**

Kurt's POV

I can't sleep. I got too much sleep during the day. Now I'm lying awake in a pitch black room. I look at the clock. It glows 2:39 am. I get out of bed and stumble up the stairs. I walk silently to the kitchen and turn on the light. My eyes take a moment to adjust to the brightness. I open the freezer and take out a tub of ice cream. I start to work on it, silently promising that I'll run a mile later. I sit on the counter, swaying my feet from side to side. _I should just forget about it. Forget about him. Anything I've felt for him in the last two days doesn't matter. He doesn't want to be with me. He doesn't care. Why waste my time on him? _I set the ice cream to the side and lick the spoon clean. _But what if he got in that fight over me? Does that mean he cares? Was he doing it because he was upset that he hurt me?_

"You can't sleep either?" Finn asks, interrupting my thoughts. He's standing in front of me, in a t-shirt and boxers.

"Nope. I was being subjected to the torture of low blood sugar. So here I am. Eating ice cream at 2 in the morning."

"I see. So this is just about low blood sugar?" he inquires, hopping up on the counter next to me. It isn't much of a hop though because he's so goddamn tall.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you just seemed a little off today."

"I- I just- I- My dad and I saw Inception today."

"I know you're just putting off telling me, but I'll play. How was it?"

"It was amazing. Such a mind-trip."

"It looks cool. I wanna see it. Ellen Page is pretty hot."

"Ellen Page not so much. Joseph Gordon-Levitt on the other hand. . ." I smile at him mischievously and he just shakes his head, reaching across me to grab the ice cream.

"So back to the real conversation," he says, sticking his finger in the tub. He licks the chocolate marshmallow ice cream off his finger and looks thoughtfully at the fluorescent lights on the ceiling. "What's with you?"

"I kind of like someone. Just a little bit."

"Not-" he begins to ask.

"No. Not you." I pick up the ice cream and stick a spoonful in my mouth. I glance at Finn from under my lashes. He looks relieved.

"Then who?"

"I can't tell you that. It's. . . complicated."

"Well what can you tell me?"

"I don't know how he feels about me. He- he said we can't be friends- that- that we can't ever- but I think that he wants to be friends. He's kind of confusing."

"I think he likes you," Finn declares.

"Why is that?" I ask, incredulously.

"Because, to me, it sounds like he wants to be your friend, but something is keeping him from doing that. Like he's scared or something?" Finn struggles to explain.

"Scared? Of what?"

"Scared that he might like you. Maybe. I mean, I don't know. I'm just guessing. You're the only guy at our school who's openly gay so he is either in the closet or thinks he might be in the closet. Why do they call it in the closet?"

"No idea Finn."

"Why not _in the bedroom _or _in the basement _or maybe _in the cupboard_?"

"I told you Finn. I don't know," I say, shoving some more ice cream in my mouth. "In the cupboard?"

"Yeah. You know, next to the chips." I laugh and he crosses his arms. "I was being serious."

"Of course you were hun. I seriously doubt that he's a closet case though."

"You know I might be able to help more if you told me who it was. . ." He smiles really big.

"Sorry. I can't tell you. Not now at least."

"So you might tell me at some point?"

"Contain your excitement. You look like you're on speed." He pouts. "I might tell you if it doesn't end badly. I just don't know what to do."

"Don't give up on him. If he really is just scared, he might need a little push. Some encouragement from somebody who has it figured out."

"You know that is probably the most insightful advice you've ever given," I congratulate him, smiling.

"Hey, I'm surprising like that," Finn shrugs.

"Really Finn," I whisper, getting off the counter. "Thanks for this. For helping me."

"What are brothers for?" he grins. I hug him tightly. His legs are parted so I fit right in between. My fingers grab his shirt in a fist of their own accord. I press my face into his chest and listen to his slightly panicky heartbeat. He slowly moves his arms to engulf me. He rests his chin on the top of my head, his thighs tensing. For a moment a tingling sensation disturbs my inner thighs, but it's cut short by the thought of Puck – hot and sticky in my car. I realize that this really is what Finn wants it to be. A brotherly hug. A sweet gesture by someone I can love and not want to be with. Relief washes over my entire body. His arms tighten. His hold makes me feel content and safe. I squeeze his torso once more before releasing him. I push myself up on my tiptoes and kiss his cheek.

"See you in the morning," I murmur, leaving the kitchen.

"Are you sure-"

"It isn't you," I say and head to our room. I close the door and sit down next to the wall. "It isn't you. It's Puck."

**Kinda short, but I didn't get around to writing because we went to Sea World this weekend. Oh and if you haven't seen Inception yet, GO SEE IT. Seriously, it's freaking amazing. Listening to five times august. You should check them out. Really good.**

**Anyway, reviews are appreciated. Tell your friends.**


	13. The Boots I Might Die Without

**Enjoy.**

Kurt's POV

_Puck wasn't at school. Why wasn't he at school? Is he avoiding me? Maybe he got suspended. I'd ask someone, but then they'd get suspicious. Puck and I barely live on the same planet, much less attend the same school. If he is suspended, how exactly is that push Finn was talking about, going to occur?_

My dad walks in the door at 4:30, wiping grease off his hands. I look back down at my magazine and read about the new line of Gucci boots. (AN: I have no idea if Gucci has boots. I just like boots in general.)

"Hey kid."

"Hey dad."

"What are you reading?" he asks, leaning over the couch.

"A magazine. I'm going to need to borrow your credit card."

"Not another see-through raincoat I hope." I can hear the gleeful dread in his voice. He likes that we have the kind of money to purchase see-through raincoats, but would like to spend it on anything else.

"No. I need some boots."

"You need them? Will you die without them?"

"I might dad."

"I'll consider it. Did you finish your homework?"

"Yes dad."

"Well that's a good start. Carole's getting home soon and I was thinking I'd surprise her with dinner already made."

"And what exactly did you want help with?" I ask tentatively. My father cannot cook. It is a fact of life that I came to terms with early on. Sadly, neither can I. We eat lots of sandwiches, salads, and take-out. You can't burn any of that.

"I don't know what to make," he whines, using his sad dad face. _Can't say no to that._

"Let's see. How about pasta? It's carbs, but I don't think either of you are too concerned about your figures."

"We have pasta in our house?"

"Yeah. I bought some a few weeks back because- well I'm not going to explain. I bought it. It comes in a box. I figure we can't mess it up too bad." He laughs at my comment and opens the fridge.

"Will we need milk?"

"No."

"Good cause we don't have any."

"We need to shop more."

"I think you shop far too much. I'll do the shopping."

"They're really cute boots dad."

"I'm sure they are. Maybe Finn knows how to-"

"He can't even work the stove."

"Damn."

I pour the correct amount of water into a pot and turn on the fire. My dad and I sit around waiting for the water to boil. When it finally does, I pour the pasta into the pot and set a timer. I sit there for a minute, reading my magazine. Dad comes back in the room with a fire extinguisher. I roll my eyes and close the magazine.

"Only seven minutes?"

"That's what the box says."

"What if it's a typo?"

"I'm sure it isn't Kurt."

"Whatever you say. You know, cause you aren't the one who almost burnt down the house or anything."

"You're never going to let that go are you?"

"It destroyed my flip-flops!"

"What were your flip-flops doing on the counter?" he exclaims, a grin still on his face.

"It was a science experiment!"

"What was the conclusion?" he asks incredulously.

"I don't know, the flames destroyed the materials!" We bust out laughing.

"It was like a big ball of fire!"

"Like a scene out of an action movie!"

"Your mom was so calm and we were running around in circles!"

"If she hadn't been there, this place would've burned to the ground."

We both take a breath and sit on the ground next to each other. We silently reminisce on my mom.

"She stayed up till 3 in the morning helping me finish that project."

"That sounds like her," he sighs.

"I really miss her sometimes," I whisper, sniffling.

"Me too."

The timer beeps and I jump a mile. I stand up and turn off the timer. In my idiotic stupor, I grab the handle without a potholder. It's burning hot and I instinctively pull away, knocking the pot off the stove in the process. I watch the pot hit the ground and the water and pasta go cascading out onto the tile. I collapse back on the ground and stare in amazement.

"I think a romantic restaurant might be nice," I murmur. He laughs.

"You're right kid. We're just cooking challenged."

"The nicest thing you could do for Carole is not burning down our house."

"Was that the door?" he asks, standing up. He goes to the door and I hear him say, "Carole, you're home early. I was thinking we might go to dinner. We haven't had a romantic date in a while."

"Oh, that's so sweet. Let me go freshen up and then we can go," she says. I hear a kiss and then my dad runs into the kitchen.

"You need help cleaning up?" he inquires, obviously hoping I'll say no.

"It's fine. Go have fun with Carole."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Love you kid."

"Love you dad."

I start cleaning up the mess. It isn't too bad. Kinda gross because I'm on my knees on the dirty floor, but overall not too bad.

"You need some help?" Finn asks and I whip my head up to look at him.

"No. I'm almost done." He reaches down and grabs the empty pot. He sets it in the sink and runs water in it.

"Puck's coming over," Finn tells me. I choke on my own spit. "Your dad said it was okay. Is it okay with you?"

"Sure," I gasp. I hadn't anticipated seeing him.

"Cool. He'll be here in five." With that he leaves the kitchen.

"Great."

**This story feels like a book. It's very drawn out. I kind of like it though. It gives the characters more depth. I don't know if most people can appreciate that, but I hope you do. Reviews, reviews, reviews. Thanks.**

**Oh, and the band I'm recommending this time is Elias.**


	14. Barbie and Ken

Puck's POV

I run around in circles for a minute. _What do I wear? How did I not think of this sooner? _I glance at the clock. I told Finn that I was on my way out. I dig through the pile of clothes on my floor. _Jeans. Check. _I spend a few minutes debating whether I should wear a blue plaid shirt or a green plaid shirt. I choose blue. _A lot of cologne? A little? Does Kurt like something subtle or strong? No cologne? Manly sweat? _I laugh at myself.I choose Obsession. It's got some guy's name on it. Calvin Klein. My mom bought it for me during Hanukkah and I only ever use it when my mom asks if I've been using it. She complains that I smell. I don't think I do, but she begs to differ. I don't fight with my mom. She's smarter than I am and she always wins.

"Where are you going?" I turn to my little sister. She's standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"Finn's."

"Then why are you freaking out about your clothes?"

"I am not," I state, turning away from her. I grab my Converse and stick my feet in them.

"You so are. You're going to see a girl aren't you?" _Sorta._

"No. I'm going to Finn's." I look at my face in the mirror. The Puckster has got it going on today. I've looked better though. I put on some chapstick.

"What's her name?" I ignore her and fret over how my hair is sticking up. I run my fingers through it. "You really like this girl."

"Shut up and go play with your Barbies." I start tying my shoes, hoping she'll leave.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"You killed Ken remember. Barbie is in mourning. She doesn't want to talk to anyone."

"Oh yeah," I laugh. "He had it coming."

"He did not! Ken treated her like a lady. He always opened doors for her and he loved her even when she was PMSing."

"Where do you learn this shit- crap. Don't tell mom I cussed."

"Whatever." I jog down the stairs and open the door.

"Mom will be home soon. Don't open the door for anybody. Don't answer the home phone."

"I'm eleven. I'm not stupid."

"Of course you aren't."

"Good luck with that girl."

"Thanks Sarah," I murmur before closing the door behind me.

I knock three times on the front door. I tap my foot on the ground, reciting what I intend to say to Kurt. _Hey man, we were gonna watch a movie. You wanna join us? Hey, you could sit next to me._ _You're smarter than me and Finn. Could you help me with this geometry problem?_

The door opens and Finn appears behind it. He waves me in. I follow him to the kitchen, watching him rummage through a cupboard.

"So, is Kurt here?" I ask, pretending I don't particularly care. I open the fridge and look at his reaction out of the corner of my eye. Nothing.

"Oh, he's here. Sorry. I know you don't get along."

"Oh, it's no big deal," I breathe, barely able to contain my excitement.

"Kurt's cool once you get to know him. He's just kinda weird."

"I guess I might learn to like him," I say, taking a water bottle from their fridge. "Can I have this water?"

"Sure. Wanna watch some wrestling?" he asks, retrieving some sour cream and onion Lays.

"Sounds good." We walk silently to the couch and flop down. He turns on the tv and flips to the right channel. We cheer on the same guy. I mindlessly shout for him to get his ass in gear, while keeping an eye on the hallway, hoping Kurt will appear.

Then, shoving Finn onto the couch, I hear him.

"Hey," is all Kurt says, but my ears perk up at the sound. I turn around quickly. He's leaning against the wall. He's wearing little jean shorts with a thin belt and a skin tight v-neck shirt is tucked in. To top it all off, he has on rainbow thigh high socks. Within the next few seconds, I feel the instinctive desire to grab a pillow.

"Hey Kurt," Finn murmurs, raising an eyebrow at his outfit choice.

"H-Hi Kurt. How's it going?"

"Not bad. I just finished cleaning my side of the room so I thought I'd come see what you guys are up to."

"Watching wrestling," I say, taking a seat. I try and keep my cool.

"It's like you knew I was coming," he smirks, taking the space up in between me and Finn. It's a small couch and as a result, a tight fit.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean that wrestling is the gayest sport in existence. Guys rolling around together. Just saying." _It's like he's trying to plant ideas in my head._

"I guess it is." We watch in silence, until a commercial comes on.

"You guys want some chips?" Finn asks, food in his mouth. _I am not about to make my breath smell like onion._ I brushed my teeth twice before I came and I've been chewing spearmint gum all day.

"No thanks," I whisper, my eyes involuntarily darting to Kurt's pale skin. He brings his knees up to his chest.

"Kurt?"

"No. I'm gonna order some real food." Kurt stands up and walks to a huge binder in the kitchen. It says TAKE OUT on the front. There are hearts bedazzled around it. _Looks like he likes take out._

"I'm thinking Indian," I say, and catch him smiling out of the corner of my eye.

**Okay, sorry it's been so long. Started school on the 9****th****. Oh, and I did this very distracting thing, called "Getting a Boyfriend". I'm home sick so I'll try to post again before the end of the day.**


	15. The Prick and the Princess

Kurt's POV

"Oh shut up Finn!" I throw a piece of chapati at him. He just laughs. Puck picks up the chapati and sticks it in his mouth.

"You two are such brothers. It's weird," Puck says, his mouth full. He runs his fingers through the cookies and cream color carpet. Finn and I glance at each other, before shrugging.

"Little Kurtsie has a crush," Finn teases, changing the topic.

I lean back over the arm of the couch, loudly groaning, "Finn!" I hear a little gasp that I choose to push from my thoughts. I resume sitting with my legs crossed. "That's nobody's business but my own."

"Then why did you tell me?" Finn asks, a hand on his hip. I just laugh. Puck clears his throat.

"So who is it?"

"Uh, no one you know," I whisper, feeling sweat gather on my forehead.

"Are you sure?" he breathes, looking at me from under his lashes.

"Well, you probably do know him, but I can't tell."

"He won't even tell me," Finn shrugs.

"Oh, come on Kurt," Puck says, a little whine teasing at his lips. _How cute._

"Sorry. My lips are sealed." I zip my lips, before breaking into a smile.

"We'll see about that." And my mind wanders off to him forcing my lips apart with his.

"Oh god change the channel!" Finn shouts when Miley Cyrus appears. Puck and I scramble for the remote, both eager to change it to what we want. I push him out of the way, but he catches my foot. He crawls ahead of me and, clearly out of my mind, I jump on him. He rolls over so he's squishing me under his weight. I often forget how small I am.

"Your fat ass is crushing me!" I yell. He repositions himself ontop of me. I'm barely functioning as I feel his hips touch mine. _Why is Puck straddling me?_

"My fat ass is gonna keep crushing you," Puck smirks.

"Ass-hole."

"Bitch."

"Prick."

"Princess."

Finn picks up the remote and changes the channel to news.

"If you guys start taking off clothes, I'm leaving," Finn says, sitting on the couch. I realize my boner is pressing into Puck's . . . boner._ Puck has a boner. A boner. Did I do that?_

He gasps and pushes it harder, before realizing what he's doing and getting off of me. He scrambles onto the couch and sets a pillow on his lap.

"Nice to see you again," Finn says.

"The news? Really? The Puckster doesn't have the attention span for this."

"Me neither."

"Then why'd you put it on?"

"I wanted to look smart. . ."

"That ship sailed a long time ago my friend."

"Are you calling me dumb?"

"Only a dumb guy would have to ask that."

"I'm not dumb. You're dumb."

"You're dumber!"

"You're dumberer!"

I sit in silence on the floor. _What is this? Is Puck really gay? Could he really like me?_

"Project Runway!" Puck yells.

_He must be gay._

**Hello. Long time no see. I don't know how to say sorry enough. I am very very very sorry I abandoned this story. Now I'm back. Will you accept this apology? And review?**

"The future is like a Japanese game show, you have no idea what's going on".


	16. Fuuuuuuck Yes for the Gay Boys

Puck's POV

_Oh my god. Kurt knows. He knows. _"He knows!" I yell, falling on my bed. "I'm ouuuuut," I whine into my pillow. And then suddenly I feel muffled sobs leave my lips.

Kurt's POV

_Oh my god. Pucks gay. Gay. _"Gay!" I yell, falling on my bed. "Fuuuuuck yes," I tell my pillow. And I begin to laugh.

Finn's POV

I run down the stairs into the room I share with Kurt. He's laughing like a hyena. I slowly approach his bed and put my hand on his shoulder. "Kuuurt?"

"Yesss Finn?" he asks, trying to calm his laughing.

"You okay?"

"Of course."

"Okay. Just checking." I sit down."Cause you're acting like that tickle me Elmo doll. You know the one that just keeps going and going. . ."

"Alright, alright. I'm done." He throws his head back and smiles very giddily.

"I have something to discuss with you," I tell him seriously and he sits up. I can see how confused he is. He crosses his legs and cocks his head to the side. "I know you like Puck."

"I don't-"

"Yes you do," I cut him off.

"No I don't!" His eyes look scared.

"Just listen to me. I'm not gonna tell him. I just don't want you to get hurt. He'll lead you on, intentionally and unintentionally, but he isn't gay." I watch the light leave his eyes. "Puck is an ass. He can't help himself. He might act like your best friend Kurt, but he'll give you a swirly anyway. I've known him since my second year of first grade, but that didn't stop him from having sex with Quinn."

"I get it," he whispers. "He'll break my heart."

"I already hurt you. I just don't want it to happen again."

"What if he is gay? Or bi? Maybe he likes both. Maybe-"

"Just don't count on it. I'm not saying that there is no possible way, but I'm trying to save you Kurt. You're my brother and you deserve better." He engulfs me in a hug. He smells like vanilla. I hug him back. "I promise you can do better."

"I told you Finn, I'm over you," he says smiling. I laugh.

"Good, I like you better as a brother."

"Me too."

"Hey boys, were home," my mom calls.

**Someone requested that I show something to separate what I rant from the story. I didn't realize it would confuse people. Sorry. Thanks for reading my loves. Reviews are greatly appreciated. KISSES!**


	17. Thank You for My Bloody Forehead

Puck's POV

"Okay Puck. Say it."

I stare at myself in the mirror until my eyes burn and I have to blink.

"Come on! You're Noah Puckerman. You can do this!"

I grab the edges of my dresser and stare with all my might.

"Say it!" I yell louder than before.

"What's wrong with me?"

I start crying again. I slam my hand into the mirror.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

I slam it again. And again. And again. And again. The sound it makes each time makes me feel better. So I punch it harder. Again and again. The mirror cracks. And again. I feel the shards of mirror slice my knuckles. And again.

"Say it."

I start to sob into my bloody hand.

"What's wrong with me?"

I pick up my phone and dial Kurt's number. I got it from the emergency number list on their fridge. It rings three times before Kurt answers.

"Hello?" I hear his little voice chirp.

"Hey Kurt. It's- It's Puck," I choke.

"Noah, are you crying?" He sounds so surprised. I can picture his wide "Bambi seeing his mother shot" eyes. _Ooh bad analogy. Kurt's mom died. What's wrong with you Puck?_

"N-n-no," I say. I smack my forehead. _Damn that hurt. And now my forehead is bloody._

"Noah, it's okay to cry. Just tell me what's wrong."

I prepare to unveil my deepest darkest secret to Kurt Hummel. _Maybe this is just a phase. Maybe I'm not. What if I tell him and figure out I'm not?_

"Just a second." I set down my phone and bury my face in my hands. "You've always felt this way. You know it. Accept it. Kurt will accept you. He knows how you feel. Tell him." I put my phone to my ear. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"If you need anything Noah . . ."

"I'll ask."

"Because we're friends right? And that's what friends do."

"Yeah. Friends. That's what they do." _Friends._

"Alright then, it's getting late Noah, maybe you should get some rest," he whispers and I can feel his sympathetic words tickle my lips and leave them warm.

"Thank you Kurt."

"For what?"

"Answering your phone."

"Goodnight Noah."

"Goodnight Kurt."

**Sorry I just kinda ranted. It's hard getting my storyline going again. At least summer is on and I'll have more time to write. And see my boyfriend. I love him guys. Soooooooo much. I wish we'd stop fighting though. It tends to be a problem. Reviews, favorites, boyfriend advice? All appreciated my lovelies. 3**


	18. Singing on a Runway in Milan

Kurt's POV

"End of the world, Brittany or Santana?"

"You do remember I'm gay right Cedes?"

"Just answer the question."

"Well I've already made-out with Brittany and I can safely say Santana is a disgusting woman so I'll just go with Brittany. How about . . . Puck or Finn?"

"Well, they're both relatively attractive, but Puck is more skilled. Puck," Mercedes says. I blush like crazy. _I hadn't even thought of that. He's way more experienced than I am. I've never even- well I've kissed someone, but not a boy. I guess he's never kissed a boy either. But he's had sex with plenty of girls._

"What are you thinking about over there?"

"Huh?" I come back to reality. "Oh, uh, nothing. I just, nothing," I blabber like an idiot.

"Yeah sure. You've got the hots for Puck. I know." She smiles. Mercedes and her damn mind-reading.

"I'm not even gonna deny it. You'd get it out of me eventually."

"I know. I'm amazing aren't I?"

"Very amazing Cedes."

"You know what we never consider in our end of the world scenarios?"

"What?"

"Whether they'd be willing to do it."

"We'd force them if necessary. I will not die a virgin."

"What did you say?" Puck asked, walking into the choir room. I turn cherry red.

"N-None of your business Puckerman," I manage to say briskly. He raises an eyebrow. _How cute._

"Since when do you call me Puckerman?"

"Since Justin Bieber's balls dropped."

"So last week?"

"Ha, exactly."

"And how _exactly _did you decide that calling me Puckerman was okay?" he asks, swinging a leg over a backwards chair. He rests his chin on his crossed forearms.

"You gonna stop me mister?" I ask leaning forward, taken over by an invisible force.

"If I have to," he smirks.

"Would you rather I call you Noah?"

"I don't know, call me it."

"Noah." I lean forward.

"Again."

"Noaaahhh." I laugh. "You're ridiculous."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"That's what you think."

"I know Noah."

"Why do you think you're so hot?" He leans forward.

"Why do you?"

"Cause I am Hummel. Or would you rather I call you Kurt?"

"And you know why I act like I'm so hot? Because I'm Kurt Hummel and I'm hot shit. I'm gonna sing on Broadway and show your ass up on a runway in Milan."

"So you want Kurt or Hummel?" We're only a few inches away from each other now. I can smell the mint on his breath. It's so strong. Like spearmint gum.

"I want Noah," I say, the words spewing out, more sensual and alluring than anything I've ever said.

"Oh God." And his lips are on mine.

**Do you like it? And the issues with my boyfriend have to do with jealousy and having low self-esteem. I know he loves me. I know it deep down, but I'm still afraid he'll like someone else. Cause I think "Why not? He's friends with girls that are prettier than I am. Why wouldn't he want them instead?" I'm really just a jealous bitch and I'm overlysensitive. It's just because I love him so much, more than life itself. I don't know. I just want all his attention and I know he can't give it to me. It hurts sometimes. I feel stupid. Anyway, it's nice to vent. Reviews! 3**


	19. Erotic Smiles and Moving Lips

**Let me begin with, to whoever whined about me putting author's notes in the middle. I believe you are referring to the italics. Italics are my character's thoughts. I thought that was established in the beginning of the story. My chapters are short because I don't have a whole lot of time on my hands. I write when I can. I'll see what I can do. Thank you for choosing my story to read. I am honored. **

Puck's POV

_Oh my god. I'm kissing Kurt. Or is Kurt kissing me? We're kissing! Our lips are touching! Are his lips moving? Oh shit! Are mine moving? Oh fuck! FUCK! Move your lips! Move them! You can do it lips. His lips are so nice. So soft. His lips are gone! They're gone! Where'd they go?_

Kurt's POV

_Oh my god. I'm kissing Noah! Or maybe he's kissing me? It doesn't matter. We're kissing! His lips are amazing. So soft. I never want this to stop. Wait we aren't moving our lips. Is this bad? Should I move them? What if I move them and he doesn't move his? What if someone walks in on us? We're in the choir room. They just have to open the door. Oh no! We have to stop._

I take my lips off of his. Noah's lips hang in the same position for a few seconds before he slowly opens his eyes.

"Where's Mercedes?" I ask quietly. He shrugs slowly. His face is priceless, like a puppy. Although I can imagine mine is no better.

"What just happened?" he asks.

"I- you- we kissed."

"Yeah . . ." he murmurs.

_What if he regrets it? Shiiiiiiiiit._

"I'm sorry. We can just pretend-"

"No Kurt," he says, grabbing hold of my shoulder. He looks into my eyes deeply. "This happened. Even if this goes nowhere else Kurt Hummel, you will remember that Noah Puckerman kissed you."

"Noah," I breathe. I can't think of anything else to say. He just sits there smiling, looking like a Greek god.

"Hi guys," Brittany says as she and Santana walk in the room.

"Hello Brit," I say with a smile. I haven't taken my eyes off of Noah. I hear the difference in Santana's steps. They sound angry, but Brittany's sound soft, almost like she's skipping. Noah is grinning like nothing I've seen before. He looks like sunshine. Suddenly, I'm smiling just as big.

I lock eyes with him. The light glistens on his big gorgeous orbs, gazing into mine. There is immense warmth in them. They are sweet toasted honey. They're so deep and rich and- sexy. They manage to invite me in and absorb all of the light in a ten mile radius. I want to hold onto the moment forever, but nothing lasts forever.

Puck's POV

I can't stop smiling at Kurt. At his lips and his pale skin and his rosy(blushing) cheeks and his little nose and his eyes. He locks his with mine. And now I can't look away. They hold me in a cold, calculated stare. He isn't angry or aggressive, but his eyes, his electric green and gray eyes, look sharp and cold. They reflect a hint of blue, perhaps because his shirt is a deep blue. For whatever reason they draw me in, rather than push me away. I want to hold onto the moment forever, but nothing lasts forever.

Tina and Mike burst into the room, talking loudly. Rachel and Finn follow soon after. Then Mr. Shue walks silently in while Quinn lectures him on why Rachel should not get another solo. Artie, Mercedes, and Sam come in laughing. And in this time, I never stop watching Kurt out of the corner of my eye. I watch him watching me. We are no longer facing each other directly, but our eyes won't leave each other.

Kurt's POV

I feel Mercedes' hand touch my shoulder before she sits down on my right side. I was still in the middle of the most emotional, sensual, _erotic_ experience of my life. And then Mr. Shue starts talking. "Nationals," he starts and the moment is gone. Our eyes have both made their way to the front of the room and would not meet for the rest of the class.

**Reviews!**


	20. Spill the Details

**Sorry it's been so long. My boyfriend dumped me. It's hard to write with a broken heart. It's the ultimate writer's block. Today is two weeks since he ended it. We were together 10 months. Sorry if this chapter sucks.**

Kurt's POV

"Cedes, I have a secret."

"Spill," she says, smiling her big Mercedes Jones smile. It's absolutely infectious.

"Puck and I kissed."

"Details!"

"It was amazing! His lips were soft and his breath smelled good and I was soooo nervous, but it was the best thing that's ever happened to me! I just felt like we _connected_. It was electric."

I'm out of breath by the end because I talked so quickly. Mercedes just smiles. And slowly her smile disappears. I have a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Mercedes?"

"I'm sorry Kurt. I just really don't want you to get hurt. I know everything feels magical and sparkly and perfect right now, but he could-"

"Break my heart? Yeah, I know."

"I know you're smart Kurt, but you're the kind of boy who will let love blind you."

"Finn already warned me."

"For good reason hunny. Take care of your heart. I hope everything works out."

"Thank you."

We hug. There's nothing in the world quite as awesome as a hug from Mercedes. She smells amazing and is warm and just so- happy.

"Aw I'm missing the hugging?" Sam whines, walking in the room. "Wait!" He jogs over and wraps his arms around both of us in a tight bear hug. "Yeah, this is what I'm talkin' bout!"

"You're so weird Sam," Cedes says like a giddy kid. Sam releases us.

"I know." He grins at her.

I suddenly catch a vibe emanating from them.

"You're dating! Holy shit! Why didn't you guys tell me?"

They both laugh. "Well Kurt, because you just yelled that," Sam says. "But I'm glad someone knows. I don't like our relationship being a secret."

"Then why is it?"

"Mercedes is afraid it will change things. She's crazy."

"I am not. I am perfectly sane mister." Sam just wraps his arms around Mercedes and kisses the top of her head.

"Awww, I want that. I'm so jealous," I say, looking longingly at the way he holds her.

"You'll have it someday Kurt. Maybe even soon," she beams. "Talk to him."

"I will! I'm just gonna march right up to him and say . . . I don't know what to say!"

"Well don't say that," Sam kids. I frown and leave the room.

**Me again. I know it was short and I know it sucked. Took me the entire two weeks to write it. It's really pathetic. I mean, I feel a lot better, but my heart still aches sometimes and for some reason everytime a character is happy, I have to close my laptop. Anyway, reviews are appreciated. 3**


End file.
